


Not What You'd Expect

by hypnoticaddictions8



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, veleanor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoticaddictions8/pseuds/hypnoticaddictions8
Summary: (Tales Femslash Week Theme "Free-For-All")Magilou just wanted to joke around, lighten the mood, and have Velvet and Eleanor confess their feelings for each other. Why did it have to end like this?(Short, minor, dialogue-heavy companion piece to "Not At All Thought Through")





	Not What You'd Expect

This had to be... maybe... the fifth time she'd been asked?

Magilou gave Velvet a sinister side glance, gauging her reaction. 

Looks like Velvet's playing the ignorant card this time. 

"Hey, Eleanor. Why do you keep rejecting all these men asking to marry you?" Magilou dared to ask, sensing an immediate glare of knowing anger searing into her flesh. 

The former exorcist perked up at the question, though her expression became confused the more the question set in. "Um," Eleanor stammered, before finally stating, "Because I'm not interested?"

Magilou pretended to be ignorant but interested, her mischievous eyes twinkling as she raised a brow. 

"Oh? And why's that?" she pressed on, leaning close to Eleanor and crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Because..." Eleanor furrowed her brows and tried to understand the witch's implications. She was pretty unclear on where this trick was headed. "Because I'm in love with Velvet?"

Before Magilou could ask what she'd originally intended to, she froze, eyes wide and mouth agape. She had her usual prying tricks planned, but now they were all shattered by Eleanor's concerned gaze. 

"Magilou, are you okay?" Eleanor questioned. 

"Wait. You're just admitting it? Like, flat out saying you love Velvet?" Magilou sputtered, waving her arms about like a flustered bird. 

"Yeah. I mean, it's not really a secret. We haven't really been trying to." Eleanor shrugged and stepped away from Magilou rather nervously. 

"But... But Velvet-"

"What about me?" Velvet interrupted, appearing at Magilou's other side with a similarly concerned expression. 

Magilou tried to repeat the conversation, but she was still so dumbfounded by the whole thing, the only coherent words she spoke through her rambling were "Eleanor," "you," and "in love".

"Okay?" Velvet put a hand on her hip and stared at the witch as though she'd grown a second head. "What's your point? We have to get going to defeat Artorius and you're wasting my time here."

"You two were supposed to deny it," Magilou finally explained, "and tell me you're not seeing each other and dating and being romantic and I was supposed to laugh and keep pushing until one of you admitted it and everyone was supposed to be surprised and maybe a little confused." She looked around at the others, finding them all watching her with that same concern, completely unfazed and even a little bored. "Now I'm confused," she mumbled with a dramatic slump to the ground. 

Laphicet came over and pat Magilou's shoulder, trying his best to comfort the poor girl. 

......

Magilou cringed, scratching out that last sentence and groaning in displeasure. 

"Miss Magilou? What are you writing about?" asked a curious Bienfu, hopping onto her bed and resting by her pillow.

She sighed and bit her bottom lip, trying to come up with a better transition to the scene she wanted to get to. 

"Is it more of that romance you've been trying to write?" the normin continued to ask, clearly having learned from his long time companion.

"No, Bienfu. I'm actually..." She set the book down on her lap and stared at the wall, still thinking about what to write next while she figured out her response. She bounced her head from side to side, then looked at her intrigued assistant. "Have you ever heard of the idea where if you write something down, usually multiple times, what you wrote ends up coming true?"

"Oh, yes! I do it all the time when I want to feel confident."

Despite the rather... interesting implication, Magilou continued, "Well, I'm trying to see if it holds any water by writing as many scenarios of Velvet and Eleanor admitting their love for each other and seeing which one actually comes true in the end. Or if it even happens. Or if they even decide to acknowledge it as a possibility."

"Do you really think they can be together?" Bienfu sounded doubtful of such a premise. 

"One can only hope," Magilou finished with another sigh, returning to her writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, reader(s)! Just thought I'd end this final Femslash story with a little note to say thanks. I really hope you liked the previews I wrote, and yes, there will be full stories coming in due time. Don't you fret about that. I actually wanted to end this week off with a complete story rather than a preview, even if it was short, and ever since I wrote "Not At All Thought Through" this has been in the works on the side. It's not a part of the full story, just an extra idea that came up in planning. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm not going to bore you with more details. I'm just here to say thanks for reading!


End file.
